The Next Turn
by Hpfan28
Summary: Renesmee is now 17, and just starting her relationship with Jacob. She how their relationship develops and evolves. The next chapter begins now! *If you want the next chapter, please review!
1. The Beginning

**A/N: I own nothing, I am just using the character's Stephanie Meyer created! The plot is my own, and the new characters are mine as well. If you would like another chapter, please review! Here is some back story: Renesmee is now physically 17 years old. The story starts out with the exploration with her relationship with Jacob.**

**Renesmee's POV**

I was sitting at the counter in the main house, enjoying my breakfast of eggs and bacon when I heard Jacob enter. I knew he must have been busy last night running regular patrols with his pack, but sometimes I wished he and I could send one full night together. Our relationship was in the beginning stages still. He had been dating for 2 months now and I loved every moment of it. Jacob was always kind, caring, and loveable.

I finished eating and put my plate in the dishwasher. I made my way into the living room, and saw Jacob sitting on the couch. The moment he saw me, he opened his arms and waited for me to sit on his lap. I took my spot and he wrapped his hands around my waist and said. "Hello baby, how was your night?"

"I slept good, but I would have slept even better if you had been there." I replied and he knew I meant it. But, I also knew that my parents would never allow it to happen, even though he did everyday had the meet. "Renesmee, please control your thought when you are around me." My dad said from the other room. I always forgot he could hear my thoughts from miles away. "Sorry daddy." I replied.

"Jake, do you want to hunting with me?" I asked. I was starting to feel the thurst. "Sure baby." He replied, and took my hand as we both stood up. I then took the lead, and we were out the back door seconds later.

**A/N: I know it was a short chapter, up its just starting! If you want another chapter please be sure to review!**


	2. Hunting

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I will try to add those suggestions into this chapter. **

**Renesmee's POV**

Jake and I made it over the river, but he needed to phase into wolf form. He ducked behind a tree and came back as my loveable wolf. He was large, but of course all of the Quileute wolfs were huge! Jacob had his pack of wolves that was not connected to Sam's pack. (Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, and Jared)

We continued on our way into the forest, and heard a pack of deer heading our way. I looked at him and winked, and he knew what I meant right away. As soon as one of the deer got close I attacked, and drained it of all its blood in less than 5 minutes. I then continued these for 3 more deer, and then I was full.

Jacob went back behind a set of trees and phased back into human form, so we could walk and talk on the way back to the house. "Are you finally full babe?" Jake asked.

"Yes, and they were really good." I replied and saw Jake laugh.

"I have a plan for later tonight, and I think you're going to like it." He stated. Of course this just made me more excited. I was always excited when I was around Jake. Of course I knew why once we started going out, he explained imprinting.

*** Flashback***

Jake and I had been dating for a couple of weeks, when stated he had something he wanted to talk to me about. I was like any other girl what did he want to talk about, and I was hoping he was not going to break up with me.

"Renesmee, I have loved you since the day you were born, But not always in the same way. I was your best friend when you need one, and I was also there when you needed a protector. Have you ever wondered why? Jake said.

"Not really, I just knew that you were always going to be there for me. I was always grateful for you and then I started getting feeling for you it made it even better." I replied.

"That's great to hear." Jake replied and gave me a deep kiss. "But there is another reason why. When I first saw you I imprinted on you. The Quileute's have a legend among the wolves, when they imprint they have found their 'soul mate' and will be anything they need." Jake finished.

It took me a second for it all the sink in. So Jake was really my soul mate, I had a feeling we were connected somehow. "I'm just glad your mine forever." I replied.

"So am I." he replied and kissed me until I had to breathe.

***End Flash Back***

"I'm sure I'm going to like it, and long as I'm with you." I stated and we just stared into each other's eyes.

Just then we heard rustling and the bushes. We both looked and saw a figure of what we thought to be a short vampire.

**A/N: Who could it be? I'll try to update again in a few days! As a reminder reviews help a lot!**


	3. The Next Step

**A/N: Thank you everyone once again for the reviews! Here is another chapter for you guys!**

**Renesmee's POV**

The vampire was walking towards Jake and me at a normal pace. As she got closer, I noticed it was Alice! I couldn't help but think why she would be out here.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I saw something in your future and wanted to confirm it with Jacob." She replied smiling at me.

"Ok" I replied as she pulled Jake to the side out of hearing range from me. It must have been something secretive, I thought to myself. Moments later they returned, both Alice and Jake had big smiles on their faces.

"Why are you guys so happy?" I asked, because I really wanted to know and I wanted to be happy as well.

"Oh well, Jacob will talk to you about it soon." Alice replied laughing and gave Jacob a look. She knew something I didn't and I was just a little jealous.

"Well I have to be getting back to the house, see you both there." Alice said as she started running vampire speed back to the house.

Jake was still in the same spot and he was just staring at me with so much love in his eyes. I really was glad he was mine, not to mention how HOT he looked just standing there. I walked over to him and jumped on his straddling my legs against his wait, and looked into his eyes. I took his lips and didn't let go for at least 5 minutes.

Jake keep looking at me as let me down, he then led me away from the direction we were going and we then were both running with Jake showing me where to go. He stopped when we entered a clearing that had all sorts of flowers growing in it. It was amazing.

Jake then stopped at in the middle of the clearing and keep staring at me while was smiling. "Renesmee Cullen, I loved you from the moment you were born. I have been with you since your first heartbeat. I want to be with you for the rest of my existence, will you marry me?" Jake asked as he slipped down to one knee.

I just stood there with my mouth open and tears running down my face.

**A/N: Another cliff hanger. What does everyone this she is going to say? I've been listening to the all the twilight soundtracks from Pandora while writing these chapters. I find it helps me get into the writing mood.**


	4. Overreacting

**A/N: The little plot bunny in this chapter is credited to lizkins hope you like it!**

**Renesmee's POV**

I stared at Jacob in disbelief. This was everything that I ever dreamed of. "Yes Jacob Black, I will marry you. I love you." I replied. Jake smiled at me and placed the ring on my finger. It had a huge diamond in the center, and a lot of little diamonds along the sides. It was pure silver and looked amazing on my finger.

"I think we should be getting back to the house, I want to see how my family is going to react." I smiled, but instantly saw the smile on Jake's face fade a little bit. I wonder why he was a little against showing my family, oh well I thought I will find out.

We both started running, and within moments we were back at the house. I looked at Jake and for the first time, he looked a little scared. I squeezed his hand comfortingly and started toward the door. I was trying not to think about it so my dad would not know before anyone else.

We walked into the living room, and there was no one there. They all seemed to be doing their own things spread out threw out the house. I was grateful they were all not in one place. I decided we had better tell my mom and dad first. I knew they would be upset if they were the last to know.

Jake led me up to their room, as if he knew what I was thinking. I smiled at him, then turned my attention to the door and knocked. "Come in honey." My mom replied. I opened the door and saw my mom and dad sitting on the bed both reading books. I smiled at how simple they could be sometimes.

"Mom, Dad; Jake and I have something to tell you." I started out. They both smiled at us. I was trying to keep my thoughts away from what I was about to say.

"Well, Jake and I have loved each other since the moment I was born. I want to spend my forever with him, so he asked me to marry him ….. and I said yes." I said and was waiting for the reaction. I knew my dad was going to blow up at it.

"YOU WHAT?" My father said angrily at Jake. I took his hand, and I knew he was not scared of my dad. "HOW COULD YOU, SHE IS MY BABY!" My dad yelled again. My mom was looking at me, and I knew instantly what she wanted. I showed her my left hand and she took it. She played with the ring for a second and smiled. "Congratulations honey, I'll sort your father out. I think it's best if you and Jake leave now."

I took Jake's hand and guided him out of the room. I took him to mine, and had him sit on the bed. "I knew he was going to react that way, but I was surprised the way my mom reacted." I said. But, at the same time I was glad she did not over react like my dad. "I'm not afraid of your dad honey." Jake replied and took me in his arms. He then turned me to face him. I kissed him and felt the world melt away. If I could I would be doing this 24/7.

"I think it's time we told the rest of the family." I said and made my way to the door, and waited for Jake. He took my waiting hand and we made our way to the living room.

**A/N: I better you are wondering what Bella and Edward are talking about. Thinking about having the next chapter in there POV, and have their conversation play out. Let me know what you think! Also what do you think the rest of the family is going to say? Remember if you want another chapter faster, please review. Also a picture of the engagement ring has been posted on my profile!**


	5. Coming to Terms

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a few days, work got in the way. :(**

**Bella's POV**

I was still sitting in the same spot, after Renesmee had told me her and Jacob where engaged. I knew for her sake, I had to be happy about it. But, I was sad about losing my only child. Then again I was also gaining my best friend as a son-in-law, which even seemed weird to me.

I would tell Edward was still furious. He had yelled at Jacob and Renesmee, and he was still taking huge breaths. "Honey, you have to realize this was going to happen." I said, while taking his face in my hands.

"Yes honey, but I didn't expect it so soon!" Edward replied, I knew he was upset and it hurt me.

"We'll for Renesmee's sake, I hope you accept it. She it our only child and we need to support her no matter what. After the shock, I got used to the fact that she was Jacob's. You should be proud she has found someone who will love and protect her, the same if not better than you." I wanted this all to sink into him.

"I guess, I better get used to the idea fast." Edward replied chuckling. I nodded at him and kissed him. I was glad he was going to be nice to Jacob now.

"I'm sure Alice started planning the wedding the second he imprinted on her." I stated looking into his eyes. They were full of love and peace now.

"_Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice please come downstairs; Jacob and I have an announcement."_ I heard Renesmee say from downstairs.

**A/N: It's been a very long time since I wrote in Bella's POV, and I found out why I loved writing in it. Well Edward has come to terms now, but let's see how the rest of the family will react now. Remember if you want the next chapter, please review!**


End file.
